


Weekend: Friday

by jaekayelle



Series: Weekend [1]
Category: JAG
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webb is horny and unintentionally starts something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend: Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the individual titles and the addition of a fourth story to the trilogy, Thursday is actually the last story in the series. So, please read in order: Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Thursday.

Throughout the meeting in Chegwidden's office, Webb caught himself staring at Rabb's mouth. Every time he jerked his gaze away, he'd ended up checking out the Commander's ass or the front of his pants. Finally Clayton started pacing in order to keep his eyes fixed on something safe. The carpet seemed to be it. It was a nice carpet. Dark, clean, soft underfoot, and it didn't wear Rabb's pretty face.

When the meeting was over and the information about Iran had been exchanged, Clayton gathered his materials and placed them neatly in his briefcase, intending to make a quick getaway. The longer he was around Rabb and, oh hell, face it, A.J., too, the more turned on he was going to get. He was getting hard just thinking about how horny he was.

Between back to back to back assignments that had taken him out of the country and into situations where he did not have the luxury of blowing his nose let alone getting lucky, and more paperwork than a man should have to endure in a year, it had been weeks since he'd had time to seek out a partner for sex. And, God help him, right now Rabb looked very good to him.

Webb thanked the Admiral, nodded curtly to the Commander, and left the office. His only intention was to put as much distance between himself and Commander Rabb as possible. It was the weekend. He had some time off coming to him. Maybe he could give Jen a call. She looked nothing like Rabb. Then again, maybe he could spend a few hours with Derek because he looked a lot like Rabb.

Clay shuddered, trying to suppress his need for Harm.

He made it across Ops.

Harm caught up with him at the elevator.

Damn.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, both looking at the elevator doors as if that would get them to open faster.

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

Double damn. Rabb had picked up on the vibes in the office.

"Not a thing." There. He could be civil. He stole a glance sideways. Harm was frowning. Great, now he really had Rabb's suspicions raised. Clay let his gaze travel the length of the tall, male body next to him.

He shuddered again and turned away.

"Are you all right?" Harm asked with concern. His hand went out to rest on Clay's shoulder.

Clay fixated on that hand and the warmth spreading outward from it. It went straight to his groin. Good thing he was wearing his trench coat today, or he'd embarrass himself with how obviously Rabb was affecting him. Wetting his lips he nodded, not trusting himself to speak. God, why Rabb? Why not A.J.? The Admiral would ordinarily be his first choice, but for some insane reason his body was reacting to Rabb's nearness.

The heat that radiated off that man...

A small noise bubbled up in his throat, and he coughed to cover it up.

"Maybe you're coming down with something?"

Damn, damn, damn. Why did the Commander have to be so decent? Why did Clay want him so much?

Clay stared up into the blue eyes.

Why not? They trusted one another, more or less. Maybe it would work.

Clay coughed again. "Um, not sure. Could be a bug I picked up in Iran."

Great, he chided himself. Give yourself a contagious ailment from a third world country. He must really want you now.

"You headed for home?"

Clayton nodded, unable to look away from those wonderfully concerned eyes.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yes. Fine."

They continued to stare at one another.

The elevator arrived and they stepped into the empty car together. As the doors whispered shut, Webb set his briefcase on the floor, walking forward to where Rabb stood near the far wall.

Standing just inside Rabb's personal space, forcing him to pull back slightly, Clay spoke softly, "I have to do this, Harm. I really hope you don't hit me afterwards."

Reaching up to slide his fingers around the back of Rabb's head, Clay pulled him down into a kiss. Rabb resisted at first, his free hand on Webb's arm, trying to break loose, but Clay held on, working his tongue into Harm's mouth, pressing his lips hard against him. Rabb stilled. Then he finally started kissing back. He flung his own briefcase aside and wrapped his arms around Clay's back. He met each thrust of Webb's tongue with a stroke of his own. They broke apart when the need for air became too much to ignore.

Panting, Rabb asked, "Why?"

"Shut up, Harm. Just go with it."

Then Rabb was back in his arms, and Clay had one leg shoved between both of Harm's, pressing his thigh against the arousal he found there. He snaked a hand down between their bodies and cupped the hardness. He squeezed Harm's balls with his fingers. Rabb moaned into Clay's mouth. His hips moved forward and they spent a glorious minute humping against one another.

It was too much, too fast. If they kept this up they were both going to come in their pants.

Clay released him, stepping away until he had his back against the opposite wall. He hung onto the railing to steady himself. Rabb looked a little wobbly, too.

"You're not sick," he accused.

Clay shook his head.

The elevator stopped. It wasn't the main floor. The doors slid open to let Bud Roberts step inside the car. He greeted the Commander with more enthusiasm than he did Webb, but Clay barely noticed. He was too busy trying to compose his flushed features.

Roberts took a longer look at them both and noted the briefcases on the floor.

"Commander?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Webb. "Is there something going on here?"

The Lieutenant was entirely too observant for his own good.

"Did you and Mr. Webb fight in here?"

"A small...confrontation," Rabb replied.

Webb chanced a look in his direction. Their eyes met. Clay's gaze dropped to rest on Rabb's swollen lips, and he had to look away. He bent to retrieve his case, and Harm did the same. Retreating to their corners with Bud standing between them like a referee, they rode the rest of the way down in silence.

As soon as the doors opened on the main floor, Clay exited hurriedly and headed for the parking lot. He was at his car before he looked back. He saw Bud trying to get to the bottom of the occurrence in the elevator, but Harm wasn't being too helpful. Bud gave up and walked over to his own car where Harriet was waiting for him. Rabb got into his sports car, and Clay slipped behind the wheel of his own car.

He left the parking lot first. Checking the rear view mirror for traffic, he noticed Rabb swing his vehicle around and follow him. Clay allowed himself a small smile and drove towards Alexandria. Rabb stuck with him all the way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He parked in his space, turned off the ignition, and got out. Rabb parked on the street. They met at the door of the apartment building. Neither spoke. They didn't even look at each other. Clay opened the door, and they went inside.

Rabb dogged his heels all the way to the apartment.

Ever the gracious host, Webb let Rabb cross the threshold before he yanked him all the way inside and slammed the door behind him. They met in a fierce kiss that blew the first one off the scale. He had Harm up against the door, attacking with lips and teeth and tongue. Harm pressed back, punishing with his own mouth. Then Clay twisted free and tore his coat off, tossing it across the back of a nearby chair where it settled in a neat drape.

Hurriedly working at the buttons on his uniform, Rabb laughed. "You practice that move?"

Clay grinned at him. "What do you think?"

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, he moved his hands to his belt. Rabb's eyes dropped to follow what Clay was doing and stepped forward to assist. He shoved Clay's hands away so he could slide the belt free of its loops. While he slipped the fastener open on the pants, Webb pushed Rabb's shirt off his shoulders and then tugged the undershirt up and off. Harm's pants quickly dropped to the floor as Clay stepped out of his, shoes following.

There they stood. Rabb was in just his boxers, while Clay wore his shirt and tie but no pants. Both of them still wore their socks.

They studied one another, taking their time. Clay let his gaze cover every inch of Rabb's body that he could see. When he glanced up and noticed that Harm was eyeing him like his last meal, Clay held out a hand.

"Bedroom."

Harm took it in a tight grip and followed, but with each step he began hanging back a bit.

Clayton stopped, turning to look at him. "Have you ever been with a man, Harm?

"No."

Clay leaned into Harm's space until they were inches apart.

"It's better." He stretched up and brushed his mouth against Harm's lips. Then he moved back.

His eyes widening, Harm let his mouth drop open slightly.

Clay pulled on his hand. "Come on."

"Go slow." It wasn't exactly a plea, but Clayton heard the trepidation in the voice.

"Okay. We can slow it down."

Harm let Clay lead him down the short hallway into the bedroom. When Harm hesitated just inside, Clay put his hands against the leanly muscled chest and gently pushed him backward until Rabb's legs met the edge of the bed, and he sat down hard. Clay pushed again until Harm lay down, then Clayton knelt and straddled him. Harm wriggled across the bed, stopping when his head was on the pillows. Crawling along with him, Clayton then sat back until his backside rested on the long thighs underneath.

"Do this often, do you?" The nervousness was now more apparent in Harm's voice.

Webb merely held his gaze and slowly undid the knot in his tie, then took his time unbuttoning his shirt. By the time he got to his t-shirt he saw that Rabb was mesmerized. When Clay was down to just his boxers with his erection poking out of the cotton, he knew that if given the choice of leaving now or staying, Rabb would choose to stay.

Confirming that notion, Harm reached up and ran his hands up Clay's arms, feeling his way over the biceps, and pausing at the shoulders before coming back down over the chest. As the warm palms stopped to cover his nipples, gently circling until they stood erect, Clay's eyes fluttered shut, and he arched into the touch with a groan.

Then he opened his eyes and saw wonder on Harm's face.

"I made you do that," Harm whispered.

"Yes. You did."

The delight on the other man's face touched Clay.

He wasn't particularly vain about his looks, but he did work out so that his stomach remained flat and taut. He thought he could more than hold his own against the beauty of the man who shifted impatiently between his thighs.

Leaning forward, he lightly rubbed his hands over Harmon Rabb's body. Trailing his fingertips down Harm's sides caused him to shift minutely.

"Ticklish?"

"No." Harm pleaded with a look that Clay not pursue his curiosity.

"Okay." He let it go. For now.

"Let's get these off." He curled his fingers under the waistband of Rabb's light green shorts and drew them down. "Lift up."

Harm raised his hips off the bed, and Clay quickly moved aside so he could strip the shorts away. The socks came off next. Then he shed the rest of his own clothing and resumed his place on top of Harm, straddling him below the knees. Leaning down, he placed a kiss inside Harm's thigh. The skin twitched. He kissed him on the inside of the other leg and was rewarded with a small groan. Webb began licking and sucking his way up the leg. By the time his nose was buried in the thick hair at the groin, Harm was tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. He buried his fingers in Clay's hair, trying to force him to put his mouth where it was needed most.

Clay shook his hands off, then crawled up to engage him in a brief, but deep, kiss. He turned nearly all the way around at Harm's side, then kissed and licked his way back down to his lover's belly. He paused to go back and suck on each nipple, eliciting a low groan from Harm, and then continued back down to the groin. At that point, Harm began to participate. He put both hands on Clay's ass, urging him to place a knee on either side of his head, so that they were in the sixty-nine position. He stroked Clay's buttocks and thighs, exploring the crease with questing fingers, and making it suddenly difficult for Clayton to concentrate on what he was doing. Webb had his mouth around Rabb's erection when he felt his own cock being licked from tip to base. He nearly bit Harm when the other man took him into his hot mouth and sucked hard.

Letting Harm's cock slip out of his mouth so that he could look back between his own legs, he said, "It's about time." He saw Harm with his cheeks billowing and his mouth full of Clay's dick. Clay nearly came right then. Rabb pointed between his legs. His message was clear. "Get back to work."

Grinning, Clay grasped the rigid cock again and resumed sucking and pumping it in his fist in earnest. They established a kind of rhythm between them. Rabb's hips began lifting, so Clayton held him down. He found he was moving his own hips, wanting to thrust, but made himself stop. It was difficult enough to suck cock for the first time without having the other guy fuck you in the mouth. He wanted to last, but when Rabb groaned loudly and tried to pull free, yet ended up shooting down Clay's throat, Webb followed him into climax.

He sat up, licking his lips and turned around to see Harm wiping his hand across his own mouth and chin.

Smiling somewhat sheepishly, Harm said, "I wanted to swallow, but there was so much."

Lying down next to him, Clayton replied, "It's been so damned long since I last got laid." He reached over and scraped his finger across Rabb's chin, gathering a stray drop of cum on it, and licking it off.

He didn't realize what he'd said until he felt Rabb tense up beside him.

"Hey," he said softly, moving his head onto the same pillow as Harm who turned to look at him. "I only meant that I had a lot stored up."

Their faces were inches apart. It was impossible not to see the doubt in Harm's expression.

"So you didn't pick me just because I was on the elevator?"

Clay rolled over onto his back. "If you hadn't gotten on the elevator I would have gone looking for someone else. However," he looked at his bed partner again, "the reason I was so worked up in the first place was because of you. All through that meeting in A.J.'s office all I could do was try not to jump your bones."

"Okay." Rabb accepted that, but then shook his head. "I still can't believe what we just did."

"You seemed willing enough."

"Oh yeah. I wanted it. I just didn't fully realize until I got here what it was I wanted. Talk about letting your hormones lead your actions," he laughed.

Harm initiated the kiss this time. It was sweet, almost chaste.

Clay got off the bed.

Harm sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Move your butt so I can pull the covers down. I want to take a nap before dinner."

"I can stay?"

"Jesus, Rabb. You aren't usually so insecure."

"I've never been the girl before."

That made Clay laugh. "You're not the girl and neither am I."

They both got under the blankets and shifted around trying to get comfortable. Lying side by side, but not touching, they fell asleep.

~ end ~


End file.
